Lighting systems for passenger cabins in aircraft are well known, whereby different lighting requirements in different areas of the cabin must be satisfied by a multitude of different lighting installations and different lighting fixtures. Lighting fixtures with fluorescent light tubes are installed primarily in the ceiling above the luggage compartments for general illumination. Fluorescent light tubes are also used for indirect illumination of coffered ceiling sections of the aircraft cabin. Similarly, it is known to use fluorescent light tubes in the entrance area of an aircraft where the fluorescent light tubes are arranged directly in the ceiling area behind a transparent cover. In addition to the just mentioned lighting devices for general illumination there are individualized lighting devices or fixtures for individually illuminating each seat, for example by reading lamps normally arranged below the luggage compartments in a passenger service unit, one of which is provided for each group of seats. Both, lighting fixtures for general illumination and lighting fixtures for individual illumination require for their operation additional units such as transformers, ballast devices, switches, and electrical wiring. These components taken together accumulate a substantial weight that cannot be ignored. Additionally, conventional lighting systems require a high maintenance and repair effort and expense, for example due to the need for replacement of defective incandescent light bulbs and/or fluorescent light tubes and various other components of conventional lighting systems.